


Sacred Places

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: T.K has his own version of a sacred space, and he’s not too upset when Carlos ends up there too.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 92





	Sacred Places

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who offered me such warm welcomes into this fandom.
> 
> This is dedicated to all the librarians out there who make the world a better place by doing what they do.

It was the mural that caused him to pull into the parking lot of the building—the vibrant colours against plain, dull brick that seemed to be alive. 

The building had become his secret refuge, more than the firehouse. A place where he could be himself, where he could disappear into the stacks and inhale the scent of books, old and new. 

It was, in a way, a home for him. It offered him a place where he could be alone yet never feel lonely. He could take pieces of it home with him, to his place, never Carlos’ because maybe he wasn’t ready to give up this piece of himself yet. 

It seemed silly. He knew to others it was just a library. But to him, growing up and realizing the world was chaotic and that his father (and later himself) would run toward the chaos instead of away, libraries were sacred.

They were places in which he could worship those who came before him, in which he could learn and live lives different than his own, in which he could travel the world with the turn of a page.

In being with Alex, he’d forgotten what it was like to step into these hallowed grounds and enjoy the way the words would wrap around him, comforting him in a way that fights and fire fighting couldn’t. 

The collection here wasn’t the greatest, and some of the staff weren’t the friendliest, but it was small and quiet, and he loved it. They left him alone after the first couple of visits, leaving him to roam the shelves until he had something to check out or a request for an interlibrary loan. 

What brought him up short one day was the presence of the person whose home he had just left mere hours before, both of them claiming they had appointments to get to. 

Carlos stood with his back to him, shoulders clad in a soft, heather gray t-shirt and long legs encased in denim. 

He didn’t notice T.K, didn’t turn to look at him; instead, his attention was on five or six little charges as he stood next to a sign that stated that hora de cuentos would begin at 2:00 pm that day. In his hands, T.K could see he was holding a picture book; the cover swathed in red and the title reading Quinito’s Neighborhood. 

It was 3:00 pm, so storytime must have ended, and T.K watched as his boyfriend knelt and accepted hug after hug, a big grin on his face as he spoke calmly and respectfully to each child as though they were his equal.

He could’ve hidden, but he didn’t, and he waited, holding his breath until the last of the children left, trailing behind their parents and turning to wave one last time at their storyteller.

Carlos approached, that same sure, wide grin on his face. “I thought that was you. Should I be worried that you’re stalking me?” He reached out, hand cupping T.K’s hip as he leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his cheek before pulling away.

T.K swayed into the touch, then steadied himself, unable to help but grin back at him. “Should I be worried that you’re stalking me?” 

Carlos chuckled and shook his head. “So is this where you disappear to?” 

“Some people go to church, some people go to libraries, or bookstores,” T.K explained, reaching for the book in Carlos’ hand he flipped threw it, his love for Carlos growing as he did so.

Carlos spent his free time reading to children. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asked Carlos, his smile widening when he saw his boyfriend’s cheeks grow hot.

“I like kids, they’re honest about what they like and what they want,” Carlos explained. “There’s no games or subterfuge, it’s nice after dealing with work.” 

T.K nodded. “I wasn’t judging, I think it’s great, you’ll make a fantastic dad one day...if you want to.” 

It was not something they had discussed. 

“I do, with the right person that is,” Carlos replied, his teeth sinking briefly into his bottom lip before he settled on smiling, eyes warm. 

“Me too,” T.K reached for his hand, hesitant, then more certain, lacing their fingers together. “I picture a child with warm brown eyes and curly hair in my future,” he teased just lightly but in a way it was a promise.

Carlos’ eyes widened and he gave one sharp nod before squeezing T.K’s hand. “Are you getting anything out today?” 

T.K shook his head, “No, was just looking, returned some things. Why?” 

Carlos took the book from him and set it on the return cart, making sure it was in the right place before he tugged T.K toward the door. “We’ll have to take two cars, or we could stop at your place and drop yours off. It is on the way.”

“Yeah, we can stop, but where are you taking me? Am I being held hostage?” T.K laughed, ignoring the looks they received from patrons and staff alike. 

“If you love libraries and bookstores, I have some gems to take you to that will blow your mind. Filled with old books and new, with credits for trades,” Carlos told him as they reached the door and he opened it, ushering T.K through.

It wasn’t the dry, afternoon heat that made him stop. It was the love that blossomed inside his chest until he was certain it would spill out. 

“Seriously? What are we waiting for then? Vamanos,” T.K smiled as Carlos laughed and shook his head, hurrying for their vehicles.


End file.
